An Unexpected Encounter
by BarbleeHeartie71
Summary: Elizabeth is asked to go to Cape Fullerton to testify in a trial. On the day she arrives, she discovers someone near and dear to her heart is also in Cape Fullerton.


Elizabeth Thornton stared out the window as the train continued it's fast pace to Cape Fullerton. She wasn't paying attention to the scenery; she was trying to think of something other than morning sickness and the reason she was on the train to begin with. Charges had been made against Superintendent Higgins about his behavior towards female teaching candidates. Elizabeth was asked to testify in the trial along with more than twenty other women. She was feeling stressed about what she would say but she knew she had to tell her story so that this man could be put behind bars. She didn't want any other woman to feel what she had when Higgins propositioned her.

The closer the train got to Cape Fullerton, the more nauseous she felt. She wished that Jack had been able to go with her. He was still up North but from what she had heard, things were getting better and she hoped he would be returning home soon. Her thoughts brought her back two months, to when he returned on leave for Christmas and they had a Christmas Eve wedding. She smiled as she remembered how handsome he looked as she walked down the aisle to him. They both had tears running down their cheeks before she reached him at the front of the church. The moment they had long since waited for had finally arrived. She smiled then and felt her cheeks turn pink as she thought back to the wedding night. She had been so nervous that she hadn't noticed that he felt the same way. He was so kind and gentle with her, allowing her to get comfortable with the new experience. It had been everything they had both dreamed of and Elizabeth was certain they had conceived their baby that very night. Of course it also could have happened on their short honeymoon to Buxton, not that it mattered. She loved that she was carrying their child. She hoped that Jack had received her letter telling him of the baby. It went out two weeks ago, before she found out about the trial. When she was packing, she got this nagging feeling that Jack was going to return while she was in Cape Fullerton. She almost didn't go but she knew she had to and that Jack would understand if he got home before she did.

Jack Thornton was so happy that the troubles in the North were over and that he was being sent back to Hope Valley for good. He only had to go to Cape Fullerton first to file a report and speak to some of the Superior Mounties. Then he could go home to his beautiful wife. An image formed in his mind from their wedding. He always knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world but she was exquisite in her wedding dress. He couldn't breathe when he watched her approaching him. Then the tears started. He had a hard time believing their wedding day had finally arrived. Those same feelings emerged again later that night. He was so nervous about his first time with Elizabeth. He knew she was too so for both their sakes, he knew they had to take it slowly until they were both comfortable. He smiled to himself then as he remembered their wedding night. She was everything he had ever hoped for, even when he tried to tell himself he didn't need a wife.

As he approached the city limits of Cape Fullerton, he heard the whistle of a train coming in. He felt a shiver go down his spine, something he had long ago realized was a sign of something about Elizabeth. He couldn't figure out what it could be and why he felt it just as the train was coming in. It was getting dark and he could tell a storm was coming in. All he wanted to do with turn his horse around and head home but he knew he couldn't. He had to make his report and if a storm was moving in, it wouldn't be good to be traveling in it. He decided he would keep with his original plans of spending the night and hope the storm would move out quickly. If all went well with the Mounties, he could start for home tomorrow afternoon.

The train came to a stop and Elizabeth slowly stood up so as not to experience a dizzy spell. She had been having them if she moved too quickly. She reached for her bag and made her way off the train. She glanced around the station to find the exit and made her way outside. She shivered in the cold air and felt a mixture of sleet and snow hitting her cheeks. She looked down the street and saw the hotel where she would be staying. She began moving at a fast pace, knowing she needed to get inside so she would not get sick. As she continued to walk, she passed by the livery and felt a strange shiver go up and down her back. It was different than the cold she was feeling with the storm. She shook her head and moved on, until she reached the door of her hotel. There was no line waiting to check in and she was soon in her room. Even though she hadn't requested it, the room was a suite with a sitting room and a bathroom complete with a bathtub. She decided she would take advantage of the tub before going to bed. First, she had to go the courthouse to let member of the judge's staff know she had arrived. She also wanted to inquire if they knew when she would be called to testify. She hoped it would be in the next couple of days so she could return home as quickly as possible.

Jack stepped into the elevator feeling confused. The hotel desk clerk had mentioned he thought it was interesting he had waited on two people in a row with the same last name. Jack didn't think much of it at first because Thornton is a common name. That is until the clerk described the young woman. She sounded like his Elizabeth but what would she be doing in Cape Fullerton? Something didn't feel right to him so he decided that after he dropped his bag in his room he was going to go send a telegram to Elizabeth. He needed to make sure everything was fine with her. As the elevator door opened, he stepped out just as he heard the other elevator close. Again, he felt that shiver go down his spine. Yes, a telegram definitely needed to be sent out. He had to get to the bottom of this.

As the doors closed in the elevator, Elizabeth felt her lips tingle, as if Jack had just kissed her. It was a strange feeling. She didn't know why she experienced it. She shook her head and decided it was wishful thinking as she made her way to the hotel front doors. She stepped outside and saw that the icy mixture that had been falling when she arrived had now turned to snow. If was also noticeably colder too. She pulled her coat tighter around her body and hurried towards the courthouse. Once inside, she was brought to a small office and asked a few questions about her experience with Higgins. She was then informed that the trial would not start tomorrow as planned because of the incoming storm. She was also told that Higgins had people working for him that were trying to scare away the witnesses and that she would be assigned a Mountie to walk her to and from her hotel. At that moment, a knock came at the door. She could see the Red Serge of the man she assumed would be escorting her back to her hotel. She found herself wishing her Mountie escort was her handsome husband.

The door opened up again and instead of the judge's clerk coming back in, Constable Patrick O'Reilly entered the room. "Hello, Elizabeth." He said as he sat down at the table with her. "When I saw your name on the list, I asked if I could be assigned as your Mountie. I had heard that you and Jack got married at Christmas but he had returned to the North."

"Hi Patrick. Thank you for requesting to walk me back and forth to the hotel. I appreciate it more than you know and so will Jack when he hears."

"Oh, that I am sure. That's one of the reasons I asked. Plus I know how uncomfortable this must be for you to relive so I thought having someone around that you know might make you feel more at ease."

"Yes, it does make me feel better." She yawned then, and proceeded to turn red. "I am so sorry, Patrick. It's been a long two days traveling. I guess I am more tired than I thought." Not to mention since getting pregnant, she found that she always felt tired late in the afternoon. Not knowing if Jack had received her letter, she didn't want to say anything to Patrick.

"That's quite alright. I understand. Let me take you back to your hotel now."

'Thank you, Patrick." They stood up and left the courthouse. They talked about his family and her wedding on the way back. He saw her to her room and promised to keep her updated on the trial.

As Patrick walked through the lobby of the hotel, he saw a Mountie walked through the front door. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Jack Thornton? Is that you?"

"Patrick! Nice to see you. I had to stop here to fill out reports before I can head home for good and I was hoping to run into you. Would you be able to join me for dinner so we can catch up?"

Patrick stared at him for a moment. It didn't seem like Jack knew that Elizabeth was in town too and she didn't say that she had tried to contact Jack to let him know. "Jack, I would love to but I think you are going to change your mind about your dinner companion when I tell you something."

Jack felt that shiver again. He remembered what the front desk clerk had said to him earlier about the woman with his last name. "Patrick, what is going on?"

"Elizabeth is here, in Cape Fullerton. She's here as a witness for a trial against School Superintendent Higgins."

Jack finally understood why he had been feeling the shivers. Now he was feeling excitement at seeing his wife and also concern over what she might be feeling. He remembered how hard it had been for her to tell him what Higgins had done to her. "Thank you for telling me, Patrick. I have been feeling like something was wrong with Elizabeth but didn't understand why until now. What room is she in?"

"She's in room 412. Go up and see her now. The trial was supposed to begin tomorrow but the storm has delayed it. Maybe before you both return home, we can have you over for dinner." The men stood up and shook hands. "Oh and one more thing, jack. We have reason to believe Higgins has men out there trying to scare the witnesses into not testifying. Each witness is being assigned a Mountie to escort her to the trial. When I saw Elizabeth's name on the list, I requested to be her escort. Now that you're here, you can take over."

"Of course I will and thank you for telling me that. It doesn't surprise me what that snake might pull. Thank you for filling me in." Jack smiled at him then rushed to the elevator as Patrick turned to leave.

Jack practically ran down the hallway to Elizabeth's room, his heart beating fast at the thought of seeing her. Stopping in front of room 412, he knocked on the door. A long moment later her heard her voice. "Who is it?" She inquired, a little frightened because other than Patrick, she knew no one in Cape Fullerton and since Patrick just left, she knew it couldn't be him.

"Elizabeth? It's me, Jack." He heard her feet rushing to the door and then it flew open. "Surprise, Sweetheart!" He gently pushed her back into the room, shutting the door with his foot. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When they parted, he picked her up and twirled her around.

Elizabeth laughed at first as he swung her around but then she quickly became dizzy and nauseous. "Jack, please! Put me down!" As soon as her feet hit the floor, she rushed to the bathroom and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. Jack quickly followed her in and pulled back her hair while he rubbed her back while she vomited. When she finished, she sat down on the floor to rest.

Jack gave her a quick kiss on her head, the stood to get a cloth to wet down and wipe her face with. He returned to her and pulled her into his arms. She moaned as she felt the coolness of the cloth on her face and snuggled deep into his embrace. She began trembling, so Jack gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. He carefully placed her down and tucked the covers around her, before sitting down next to her. He took her hand in his. "What's wrong, Sweetheart? Are you sick or is this nerves about the trial?"

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise that he would know about the trial but then realized that since Patrick had just left her, Jack must have run into him in the lobby and that was why Jack had come to her door. She also realized he must not have received her letter about the baby. She looked directly into his worried eyes and managed a small smile, even though she was still feeling a bit nauseous. "I am a little scared about the trial but that's not why I threw up just now. I'm not sick in the way you are thinking." She paused and squeezed the hand he was holding. "Jack, Honey. I'm going to have a baby." She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Jack couldn't believe what he just heard. He was so sure she was just experiencing a case of nerves that hearing she was pregnant was quite a shock. He looked at her face and saw tears in her eyes, then he looked down at his hand, gently placed on her belly. "A baby?" He whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

Elizabeth reached up to wipe the tear away. "Yes, Daddy. I think the baby was conceived on our wedding night." The words were barely out of her mouth when she was pulled into a big hug. She could feel Jack's tears on her neck. "Are you happy?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

Jack pulled away quickly and looked at her in surprise then noticed her beautiful eyes and how they shown in the light. "Happy seems like such a small word for what I am feeling." He pulled her close again and kissed her with such emotion that she knew he was overjoyed and filled with love for both her and the baby.

Elizabeth broke the kiss first when she started to feel a little nauseous again. "Jack, could you please go to the bureau and grab me the crackers that are sitting there? I'm feeling a little sick again and I need to eat something so I don't throw up."

"Of course, Sweetheart. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Some water would be great. I have to make sure I keep hydrated too so that doesn't contribute to me getting sick as well."

"You got it!" He returned quickly with the crackers, which she began to eat while he got her water. After handing her the glass, he got into bed next to her and watched her eat. She was so beautiful and he had missed her so much, he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing. I just love looking at my gorgeous wife." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Elizabeth put aside her crackers and moved closer to him. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "I need to sit up for a while just to make sure I don't get sick. Then I think I will be ready for dinner. The crackers seem to be settling my tummy down and I feel like I am getting hungry."

Jack sat up next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm glad you are feeling a bit hungry. We can't have you skipping meals." He kissed her again. "I was a bit worried about you before but you seem to know what to do to help with the morning sickness. And I'm sorry I spun you around like that. I didn't mean to make you sick."

She placed her hand on the side of his face and stroked it. "No need to be sorry, Honey. You didn't know I was pregnant. I sent you a letter telling you but I think you must have already left to come here. Maybe it will be sent back to me."

"I hope so. I would like to read what you wrote even though I am very happy that you were able to tell me in person. That's not the kind of news a man likes to find out in a letter."

"Believe me, I would have rather told you face to face but I didn't know when you would be coming home. I was afraid if I didn't send the letter, you would come home after I was visibly pregnant and be upset that I didn't try to send word."

"I'm not sure how I would have felt. I'm glad we don't have to know."

She grinned at him. "Me too. I'm also glad that you are here with me right now. I prayed on the train that somehow you would know I needed you and you would come to Cape Fullerton. Did you know or did Patrick tell you when you ran into him?"

"How did you know I ran into Patrick?"

"He only left my room a few minutes before you came knocking on my door. I figured you saw him in the lobby."

"I did and he explained why you are here." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I had this feeling something was going on with you but I couldn't explain it. It first happened when I heard a train whistle when I was on the outskirts of town. Then I felt it again when the desk clerk said he had just checked in a young woman with the same last name as me. He described the woman and she sounded like you but I didn't understand why you would be here. That is until I ran into Patrick. I'm so happy to see you but I wish we were home instead of having to wait here for the trial to begin."

"I wish we were back in Hope Valley too but since we can't be, I am glad you are here with me. I won't feel as nervous about taking the stand."

"It's ok if you are. No one would blame you." He squeezed her hand.

"I know but the last few nights, thinking about it has kept me up when I should have been sleeping. It's not good for me or the baby to not get enough rest. Now that you're here with me, I know you will be able to help me relax so I can get the rest I need."

"I'm always happy to help you out. Speaking of which. I should go get my bag. I'm at the other end of this floor." He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Hold on, Jack." She slowly got out of bed and walked to the dresser. "Here's my room key so you can get back in the room. Once you return, I think I would like to go to dinner. Or maybe we can order room service. I am feeling shellfish tonight. I don't want to share you with anyone."

"That sounds like a great idea because I don't want to share you with anyone either." He spotted the room service menu on the table and handed it to her. "Why don't you take a look at the menu while I'm gone and then we can place the order after I come back? I'm going to run downstairs to the front desk and return the key to my room. With the storm coming in, they may need the room for someone traveling through."

"Good idea. Maybe later, we can soak in the tub together. I would love a hot bath." She winked at him.

"Another great idea." He returned the wink, kissed her one last time and left her room.

Elizabeth decided to go unpack her bag, glad she had given into the strange feeling she had gotten to bring her new negligee with her. She hadn't understood why something had told her to bring it but now she knew. Fate had led them together and with the storm coming, she was going to take advantage of some much needed alone time with her husband. She pulled out the dark blue gown along with the matching robe and went to the bathroom to change. She slipped it on and then brushed out her hair. When she finished, she heard the key in the door and waited for him to enter.

Jack returned to their room and shut the door behind him. He turned around, expecting to see Elizabeth on the sofa in the sitting room pondering her dinner choice but the room was empty. "Elizabeth?" He called out as he walked into the bedroom.

"I'll be right out, Honey!" She answered.

Jack placed his bag on the little stand and opened it up. He was about to pull some of his things out when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked over and felt breath leave his body. Standing in front of him was his beautiful wife in an exquisite negligee. It had lace at the top and on the straps and fell to just above her knee. He gulped hard, unable to do anything but stand there and stare at the image before him.

Elizabeth gave him a smile. "I decided I was hungry, but at the moment not for food." She slowly walked over to him and put her hands around his neck. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. That brought him out of his trance as he kissed her back. The kiss felt like the first one they shared after they were alone in the bedroom in home after the wedding reception. The memories of that night both came flooding back to them as they kissed and Elizabeth began pulling Jack's shirt from the waistband of his pants. As she slipped the shirt over his broad shoulders, she began kissing his chest and massaging his upper arms. He moaned softly, enjoying the love he was feeling from his wife. As she reached for the buckle on his belt, he pulled back slightly. She looked up at his with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He was a little afraid of making love to her after she just got sick. He wanted to be positive she felt up to this.

As an answer, she kissed him again and ran her hands up and down his back. He gently picked her up without breaking the kiss and placed her carefully on the bed. She watched him as he removed his pants and joined her. He quickly pulled her into his arms, not able to stand being away from her. They resumed kissing and in an instant, the storm howling outside and they trial all but disappeared as they showed each other their love. They would deal with those things another time; now it was time for just the two of them, to be together and to prepare for their life as a soon to be family of three.

Jack collapsed next to her, completely worn out but so satisfied and happy. He gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck under her ear. He put his hand on her tummy and snuggled with her. "I love you, so much!" He whispered. "I so excited about the baby and I love the baby already. I can't believe how much love I am feeling for a person I haven't met yet."

"I feel the same way." She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it. They laid together for a while, just enjoying each other. That is until her stomach grumbled. Then his responded to hers. They laughed together. "I guess we should get that room service menu." Elizabeth giggled as she spoke.

"I guess so. You wait here and I will be back in a minute." He was back just as promised and they glanced at the menu. Elizabeth decided on the roast chicken was mashed potatoes and Jack decided to have the roast beef with a baked potato. They also ordered dessert, a piece of apple pie and a slice of chocolate cake. They decided to get dressed and wait in the sitting room for their dinner to arrive. They cuddled on the sofa and talked about everything that had happened during the two months they had been separated, as they listened to the storm brewing outside. They were so happy to be spending this time together, while at the same time both of them wishing she didn't have to testify in the trial against Higgins. That would be another day's problem; now they just had to think about the love they feel for one another.


End file.
